Rojo y Dorado, Verde y Plateado
by Moonlight soul
Summary: Un día de nieve, frío, confesiones y milagros que le alegran la Navidad a esta pareja. ¿Crees en los milagros, Draco? DHr. One shot.


Si, soy yo de nuevo. Este es un fic corto y dulce que escribí hace rato, sin embargo no lo había subido por el hecho de que se trata sobre la navidad. Sin embargo, creo que ahora es el momento de publicarlo.

Por haberlo escrito hace tiempo, no tiene spoilers ni nada parecido.

**Dedicatorias:** Para _Eledhwen Moonlight Spell_, estees tu regalo de navidad. Gracias por todo, niña. ;)

Y para todos los demás¡¡¡Felices Fiestas!**

* * *

**

**Rojo y Dorado, Verde y Plateado**

La luna se reflejaba majestuosamente sobre el congelado lago de Hogwarts. El viento frío de diciembre soplaba sin compasión en las afueras del castillo.

Dentro, el clima era diferente, las festividades inundaban el lugar. Todo el gran comedor se encontraba repleto de risas, conversaciones y la cálida música que ambientaba el salón.

Los clásicos árboles decoraban la habitación mientras que varias mesas se encontraban esparcidas por el comedor, dejando espacio suficiente para aquellas parejas que se aventuraran a bailar. El dulce aroma de la Navidad se inspiraba en aquel lugar, la felicidad esparcida en cada una de las personas que estaban ahí, para todas las personas, excepto una.

Draco Malfoy miraba todo aquello como una pérdida de tiempo, sin mostrar el mayor interés en las actividades que se daban en Navidad, en la comida que se servía, o en los regalos que encontraría al pie de su cama a la mañana siguiente, simplemente miraba a todas aquellas personas que idealizaban aquella noche como algo mágico, incluso en el mundo de los magos, lleno de felicidad y de armonía, cuando en realidad a su vida no había traído otra cosa que vacío y soledad.

Pocos lo sabían pero hace un año Draco había perdido a su padre y a su madre en una de los actos de furia de Voldemort, con tan solo un movimiento de su varita había arrancado a las personas más importantes de la vida de Draco como si nada, sin el más mínimo remordimiento al haber asesinado a su más fiel sirviente, sin la menor conciencia de que con ese simple acto había sellado por completo el destino de un muchacho de diecisiete años.

Pero para el ojo mal entrenado Draco parecía igual que siempre, la forma en que se recostaba al muro con sus brazos cruzados sobre su pecho mientras apoyaba una pierna en la pared tras de él y su cabello tapando aquella mirada altiva y penetrante, pero para alguien que conocía su forma de comportarse, la mirada perdida y la tensión de sus manos no pasaba por alto.

Ella lo miraba de lejos mientras fingía poner atención a la incesante conversación sobre Quidditch entre sus mejores amigos. Por alguna extraña razón atraía su interés y provocaba su curiosidad, él era un enigma, y ella haría todo lo posible por descifrarlo. Hermione se había acostumbrado a verlo de lejos en las clases, a cruzar educados saludos cuando se encontraban en la sala común que compartían como premios anuales. No podía negar que había desarrollado una pequeña obsesión por el rubio, y sobre todo por la notable tristeza que merodeaba en sus hermosos ojos grises que ahora eran raramente visibles a través del cabello que los tapaba.

Lo que Hermione no sabía es que él estaba pensando algo parecido mientras fijaba su mirada en la ella.

Hermione desvió su rostro mientras volvía a poner atención a la conversación de sus amigos, pero no podía negar que sentía la mirada de Draco clavándose en su espalda.

El rubio la miraba intrigado, Hermione lo había estado viendo fijamente, pero su mirada no era de odio, era algo diferente, no podía descifrarlo. Miró atentamente los movimientos de la castaña por unos minutos tratando de volver a cruzar sus miradas pero no sucedió. Ella era un reto y él, él no se rendiría ante aquel desafío.

Cansado de la atmósfera de alegría que flotaba en el gran comedor, y del hecho de que no podía acercarse a Hermione sin que Harry o Ron lo hechizaran, decidió salir de allí, necesitaba tomar aire, no importaba que todo alrededor del castillo estuviera cubierto de nieve. Murmurando unas palabras, con la ayuda de su varita apareció un abrigo que lo cubriría contra la impasibilidad del clima.

Empezó a caminar mientras que sus pies se hundían en la nieve, no sabía exactamente hacía donde se dirigía, pero caminó por unos momentos hasta toparse con la luna llena en el oscuro cielo.

Disminuyó sus pasos al saber donde se sentaría. Sus ojos se fijaron en las rocas que se encontraban a la orilla del lago que estaba parcialmente congelado.

Sin hacer más se acercó a una de las rocas, sacudió la nieve de encima y se sentó mientras que miraba la gélida luna de diciembre iluminar la escarchada superficie del lago.

Sus pensamientos nuevamente empezaron a vagar por Hermione, compartían varias clases, proyectos, obligaciones y hasta metas, era inevitable que ambos hicieran una tregua que no necesitó de palabras ni gestos.

Además, Draco había cambiado mucho desde la Navidad pasada, nada volvería a ser como antes, y ya no le importaban todas las cosas que antes eran sus reglas las cuales seguía cada día. Junto a Hermione había entendido que la diferencia entre hijos de muggles y los magos de sangre limpia era ninguna, siendo ella una de las mayores razones que lo hicieron comprender que aquel racismo no tenía base alguna. Hermione era la bruja con las más altas calificaciones de todo el colegio, una de las alumnas más inteligentes de los últimos años, y no importaba su descendencia, solo importaba lo que era ahora, y eso era lo que Draco había estado debatiendo dentro de si mismo.

Los pensamientos del rubio se vieron interrumpidos por los pasos de alguien tras él. Volviendo lentamente su cabeza para ver de quien se trataba, sonrió levemente cuando la pálida luna le reveló la femenina figura de Hermione Granger mientras sostenía una taza de chocolate en cada una de sus manos.

"Sabes, Malfoy, no creo que quieras morir de frío en un día tan lindo como este" dijo mientras le daba una de las tazas. Un poco extrañado por el comportamiento de Hermione no se dio cuenta cuando ella se sentó a su lado, mientras hacía lo posible por protegerse del frío en vano, ya que lo único que la protegía del gélido viento era el vestido rojo que andaba puesto y la delicada bufanda doraba que adornaba su cuello.

"Creo que la que morirá de frío eres tú" dijo él mientras que se quitaba el abrigo y le cubría los hombros. Hermione sonrió ante aquel cálido gesto, algo raro en Malfoy.

"Gracias, pero tú…"

"Yo estoy bien, no te preocupes" aseguró Draco demostrando ninguna incomodidad ante el frío viento que los rodeaba. Lentamente tomó un poco del chocolate. "¿Qué haces aquí?" preguntó

Hermione sonrió mientras que sorbía un poco de chocolate rodeando la taza con ambas manos "Supongo que me cansé de estar ahí adentro" lentamente miró fijamente a sus ojos "Además, me di cuenta de que habías salido así que pensé en seguirte" confesó sin apartar su mirada del rubio.

"¿Y por qué me seguías, si se puede saber?" preguntó Draco mientras miraba la taza entre sus manos.

"Bueno, principalmente porque si mueres congelado tendré que hacer el doble del trabajo en el colegio…" dijo molestando a Draco y viendo como estaba dando resultado. "…y también porque nadie debe estar solo en Navidad" terminó de decir Hermione.

"Granger, yo…"

"Sé que odias esta época, Draco" dijo la castaña mientras que dejaba la taza sobre el piso "Pero debes aprender que esta época también es tiempo de milagros"

Draco analizó esto unos segundos, no solo Hermione lo había llamado por su nombre, sino que ella trataba de convencerlo de que la fecha en la que asesinaron a sus padres era motivo de celebración.

"¿Qué milagros¿Saber que tus padres han muerto el mismo día en el que se supone que todos deberíamos estar contentos¿Saber que no tienes a nadie más en este mundo, que tus amigos son una farsa y que tu vida está completamente vacía?"

Hermione se quedó callada mientras que Draco descargaba su ira al gritarle.

"Yo no creo en los milagros, Hermione" dijo usando su nombre por primera vez "No tengo razón para hacerlo" Draco se levantó y se trató de ir, pero ella se lo impidió.

Rápidamente tomó una de las manos de Draco entre la suya y lo detuvo de su partida. El rubio un tanto nervioso por la acción de Hermione se quedó sin habla mientras que ella acariciaba su mano tiernamente.

"Sé que has sufrido mucho, Draco. No fuiste el único que perdió familiares hace un año. Voldemort asesinó a mi padre en un acto de crueldad total, él murió en la masacre que hicieron los mortífagos en un parque, justo el día antes de Navidad, hace un año" Hermione envolvió la fría mano de Draco entre las suyas para darle calor.

"Entiendo lo que estás sufriendo, lo puedo ver en tus ojos, es el mismo sufrimiento que veo cada vez que me miro al espejo en las mañanas…" Tentativamente alzó una de sus manos y quitó el cabello de Draco que cubría su cara "…no deberías ocultar esos ojos…" dijo sonriendo "…deberías dejar que todos vean el brillo que poseen y la atracción que causan"

Draco se limitó a mirarla fijamente, tratando de grabar su rostro en sus recuerdos.

"Pero yo no perdí la esperanza, no perdí mi cordura ni mi ánimo, y aunque la muerte de mi padre me causó gran sufrimiento, no puedo hundirme en mi propia pena. Debes ser fuerte, Draco. Debes demostrarle a todos que esos bellos ojos grises no representan tristeza ni frialdad, sino que simbolizan la calma después de la tormenta, la calidez de un nuevo día y la gracia de un día de lluvia"

Lentamente Draco levantó una de sus manos y acarició la mejilla de Hermione "Hablas como si me conocieras"

Hermione aceptó la caricia de Draco con una sonrisa "Te conozco, Draco Malfoy, más de lo que crees"

Ella se acercó a su oído y susurró "¿Crees en los milagros, Draco?"

El no respondió, tan solo se dejó llevar por el escalofrío que producía el aliento de Hermione cerca de su cuello.

"¿Crees en los milagros?" preguntó ella una vez más mirando fijamente a Draco a los ojos.

El no contestó.

Lentamente ella se separó de él. "Cuando sepas la respuesta, ya sabes en dónde encontrarme" Sin decir más se quitó el abrigo, se lo dio mientras que sonreía, tomó las tazas en sus manos y se alejó rápidamente del lago, andando hacia el castillo.

Draco la siguió con la mirada, ciertamente no se esperaba esto.

* * *

"_Malfoy¿dónde demonios has estado?" preguntó Hermione con las manos en sus caderas mientras que lo veía expectante "Hace horas que te estamos esperando y solo porque te creas mejor que los demás no significa que lo eres"_

"_¿Eso es lo mejor que puedes hacer? Pensé que ya habías inventado un insulto nuevo. En realidad estás perdiendo tu talento, Malfoy"_

"_Malfoy, cállate y déjame en paz"_

"_Malfoy¿qué diablos estás haciendo¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no comas sobre los libros? Los hechas a perder"_

"_Malfoy¿crees que es mejor repartir las obligaciones de esta forma?"_

"_Malfoy, espera" dijo Hermione mientras corría para alcanzarlo "Toma" dijo recobrando el aliento._

"_¿Qué es?" preguntó Draco mientras lo abría._

"_La tarea de transformaciones, la dejaste en la sala común, sabía que la necesitarías" dijo la castaña mientras acomodaba su bolso en su hombro._

"_Pero…"_

_Hermione miró su reloj "Es tarde, nos vemos después"_

"_¿Cómo te pasó esto¿Estás bien?" preguntó Hermione mientras se agachaba a la par de Draco en la sala común._

"_Práctica de Quidditch" respondió mientras trataba de mover el brazo._

"_Deberías ir a la enfermería" dijo ella examinando el codo lastimado del rubio "No se ve bien"_

"_Granger, no voy a ir a la enfermería por un raspón"_

"_Bien, ya que tu machismo te impide llevar tu testarudo trasero donde Madam Pomfrey, yo curaré tu brazo" dijo mientras sacaba la varita de sus túnica._

_Draco se levantó del sillón rápidamente "No, Granger, no me voy a arriesgar a que me apuntes con tu varita"_

_Hermione se levantó y lo siguió "Malfoy, si hubiera querido asesinarte lo hubiera hecho hace años, así que deja de ser un bebé y quédate quieto mientras curo tu brazo" Hermione agarró el brazo de Draco, a lo que el rubio cerró los ojos._

"_Listo" dijo la castaña sonriendo al ver un trabajo bien hecho._

_Draco se aventuró a abrir sus ojos y recorrió todo su cuerpo mientras le ponía atención a sus brazos y piernas._

_Hermione lo miró intrigada "¿Qué estás haciendo?"_

"_Simplemente estoy viendo si estoy completo" dijo el rubio mientras que Hermione apretaba inconscientemente sus manos en forma de puños._

"_Eres incorregible, Malfoy" dijo la castaña_

"_Lo sé, Granger, es un don"_

"_Granger, toma tu endemoniado gato" dijo entrando al cuarto de Hermione justo cuando se estaba cambiando._

_Hermione se cubrió inmediatamente y le lanzó un zapato justo en la cara a Draco "¿Qué haces aquí¡Cierra la maldita puerta!"_

"_Tan solo vine a devolver a tu gato que decidió que mi cama era mucho mejor que la tuya para tomar una siesta" dijo soltando a Crookshanks en el cuarto de la castaña sin poder desviar su mirada de ella._

"_Bien, devolviste a mi gato, sal de mi habitación"_

_Draco no se movió._

"_Demonios, Malfoy sal de mi cuarto" dijo tirándole otro zapato y sacándolo de su trance._

_Draco cerró la puerta luego de salir sonriendo por notar el leve sonrojo de las mejillas de Hermione._

"_Granger, Granger, despierta" dijo Draco mientras trataba de despertar a Hermione que se había quedado dormida en la sala común._

"_Hmm" dijo incoherentemente mientras se volvía a acomodar en el sillón._

"_Granger, es tarde, estás dormida en el sillón y necesitó terminar mi tarea"_

_Hermione no se movió._

"_Bien, no me dejas otra opción" se acercó a ella y la levantó en sus brazos. Hermione inconscientemente rodeo el cuello de Draco con sus brazos mientras que este la llevaba a su habitación. Lentamente la puso sobre la cama, Hermione todavía estaba dormida. Por alguna extraña razón se quedó mirándola unos segundos antes de que volviera en sí. Salió de la habitación y cerró la puerta antes de empezar a estudiar._

"_Malfoy¿no has visto mi libro de Runas Antiguas?" preguntó al rubio cuando lo vio entrar a la sala común mientras ella buscaba entre todos los almohadones y escritorios. "Por alguna razón no se dónde lo he puesto"_

"_Malfoy¿crees que va a llover?"_

"_Malfoy, suerte en el juego de hoy" dijo Hermione mientras pasaba al lado de Draco antes de entrar al gran comedor._

* * *

Draco se adentró al castillo nuevamente, desapareció el abrigo y entró al comedor. Todo seguía igual, nadie había notado a los dos estudiantes que habían salido. Rápidamente empezó a buscar a Hermione por las mesas y entre los estudiantes, pero no la encontró.

Potter estaba ahí, al igual que Weasley, ambos estaban tan ocupados con sus novias que ni siquiera notaron la ausencia de Hermione.

Empezó a pensar en lo que le había dicho Hermione, y se quedó impresionado por la forma que actuó con él, afirmándole que en realidad lo conocía, más de lo que él creía. Entonces se dio cuenta de que él también la conocía muy bien, y si lo que pensaba estaba en lo correcto, sabía perfectamente donde iba la castaña cuando necesitaba pensar.

Sin darle otro vistazo al comedor salió y empezó a subir escaleras, doblar pasillos y a atravesar cuadros hasta que llegó a la Torre de Astronomía, donde algunas veces había encontrado a Hermione durante sus rondas.

"Tardaste mucho en llegar, Draco" dijo Hermione mientras tenía la mirada perdida en una de las ventanas. "Pensé que no ibas a venir" Hermione se volvió a mirarlo mientras sonreía levemente.

"Me costó mucho llegar hasta aquí" confesó el rubio mientras se acercaba a ella.

"Lo sé" contestó con una sonrisa. "¿Ya tienes la respuesta?"

Draco se acercó hacia ella, acomodó un mechón de cabello tras la oreja de la castaña. "No" dijo suavemente.

"Entonces¿por qué has venido a buscarme?" preguntó ella cuestionando su llegada.

"Porque pensé que tú podrías ser mi respuesta" dijo el rubio mientras acariciaba la mejilla de Hermione.

"¿Crees en los milagros, Draco?" preguntó ella una vez más mientras que se acercaba a él.

"Tú eres mi milagro, Hermione" dijo él mientras acercaba sus labios a los de ella, fundiéndose en un cálido beso, derritiendo aquel frío que la Navidad había dejado en ambos.

* * *

**Reviews?**


End file.
